¡¡Tú eres Fénix!!
by Sailor Rukawa
Summary: Una ladrona (y ninfómana) llamada Fénix decide acosar a nuestros héroes del anime.
1. Misión Pokémon

Capítulo 1: Misión Pokémon

* * *

Base del Equipo Rocket. Lunes, 18:00 PM.

Giovanni estaba de muy mal humor, frente a él estaban Jessie, James y Meowth....

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzaron su búsqueda? ¡¡DESDE ENTONCES NO ME HAN TRAÍDO NI UN SÓLO POKÉMON!!

- Lo...Lo sentimos-Murmuraron Jessie y James al mismo tiempo.

El jefe estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces...

- Ya estoy aquí-Dijo una joven mientras entraba a la habitación. 

Era una atractiva chica rubia, de unos 20 años, que vestía un provocativo vestido negro...

- Bien...-Murmuró el Jefe mientras sonreía-Ella es Fénix, una famosa asesina. De ahora en adelante trabajará con ustedes.

- ¿Fénix? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre...-Le murmuró James a sus compañeros.

Fénix miró por un momento a sus nuevos colegas y rió un poco.

- Acostumbro trabajar sola. Pero esta vez haré una excepción...-Dijo Fénix, mirando con particular interés a James.

- Está bien. ¡Fénix, llévate a este trío de idiotas y tráeme un Pokémon raro!-Exclamó Giovanni antes de reír un poco y desaparecer entre las sombras...

Jessie, James y Meowth suspiraron con tristeza. 

Pueblo Paleta, casa de Ash Ketchum, 23:00 PM. 

-¿Para qué venimos a este lugar?-Preguntó Jessie, molesta.

El Equipo Rocket y Fénix estaban en la copa de un árbol, espiando a la familia Ketchum.

- ¡¡Shhhh!!-Murmuró Fénix-Te van a oír. 

Jessie se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. 

- Espérenme aquí...Traeré a ese Pikachu-Murmuró Fénix, antes de dar un gran salto y caer en el techo de la mencionada casa.

- ¡Miauuuu! ¿¿Vieron eso??-Preguntó Meowth, sorprendido.

- Es muy buena...-Murmuró James.

- Sí...¿Pero será capaz de atrapar a Pikachu?-Preguntó Jessie con escepticismo.

- Hmmmm...Tienes razón. Hemos desperdiciado bastante tiempo de nuestras vidas en ese bicho amarillo-Dijo James con tristeza.

- ¡¡Entonces no debemos dejar que esa loca nos gane!! ¡¡Equipo Rocket, vayamos por ese Pikachu!!-Exclamó Jessie, emocionada.

- ¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!-Dijeron James y Meowth.

Pero entonces los tres cayeron del árbol...

-¡¡WAAAA!! ¿¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE HACER EL RIDÍCULO??-Gritó James al caer.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa de Ash...

- ¿Escucharon eso?-Preguntó Misty al escuchar los gritos y la caída del Equipo Rocket.

Ash, Misty y Brock estaban solos en la casa, viendo la televisión. La señora Ketchum había salido con el profesor Oak (?).

- No...-Respondió Ash sin interés.

- Debe ser el viento, no te preocupes Misty-Agregó Brock.

- Pikaaaa...Pikaaa...-Murmuró Pikachu mientras dormía tranquilamente sobre el sillón donde Ash y los demás estaban sentados.

Ash se levantó de un salto y exclamó:

-¡¡Ahora que mamá no está podremos ser malos...MUY MALOS!! ¡¡WAJAJAJAA!! ^0^

Segundos sespués el joven Ketchum corrió a su habitación, tomó una botella de tequila que estaba escondida en el excusado y regresó junto a sus amigos. 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡No empieces Ash!!-Exclamó Misty-Sólo compraste esa botella para impresionar al fantoche de Gary...

De pronto una voz dijo:

- Pero qué niños tan malos...

- Aunque nunca serán tan malos como nosotros...-Dijo otra voz.

- ¿¡Quién es!?-Preguntó Ash, molesto.

- Prepárense para los problemas-Dijo Jessie.

- Y más vale que teman...-Agregó James.

Ash se molestó bastante y gritó:

-¡¿Otra vez ustedes?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa?!

- ¡¡Venimos por el Pikachu, mocoso!!-Exclamó James.

- ¡Así es!-Dijo Meowth.

- ¡¡No lo permitiré!!-Gritó Ash.

- ¡¡No podrán contra nosotros!!-Dijo Misty.

- ¡¡Ya lo veremos!!-Exclamó Jessie.

El equipo Rocket miró a su alrededor, de pronto pareció confundido.

- Pero...¡¿Dónde está el Pikachu!?- Preguntó James.

- ¿Ehhhhh?-Ash miró hacia el lugar donde debería estar Pikachu.

- ¡Ya no está!-Exclamó Misty.

Jessie miró a James y a Meowht.

- ¡Esa presumida se llevó a Pikachu!-Exclamó Jessie antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

James y Meowth siguieron a Jessie...Al igual que Ash y sus amigos.

Base del equipo Rocket. Martes, 12:00 AM.

Fénix hizo una ligera reverencia ante el jefe, después le ofreció a Pikachu y dijo:

- Le he traído este Pikachu.

- Bien hecho, Fénix. Sigue así y te ascenderé-Dijo Giovanni, mientras acariciaba a su Persian favorito.

Fénix sonrió, y dijo:

- Lo siento. Pero voy a dejar al Equipo Rocket. Me han ofrecido una mejor oferta de trabajo en otro lugar. 

- No lo permitiré, no podrás salir de aquí con vida-Dijo el jefe mientras sonreía un poco. 

- Quiero verlo....

El jefe presionó un botón que estaba en su escritorio y una enorme cápsula emergió del piso. 

- Mewtwo, ve....-Murmuró Giovanni, satisfecho. 

- Bien, esto era lo que esperaba-Dijo Fénix.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Sólo acepté trabajar para ti porque quería robarte a Mewtwo...

- No podrás. ¡Atácala Mewtwo!

Mewtwo se acercó lentamente a Fénix, ésta permanecía impasible. 

- Tú debes obedecerme-Dijo Fénix, mirando a Mewtwo a los ojos.

- Sí-Murmuró Mewtwo, dándose la vuelta y atacando al líder del Equipo Rocket.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste...!?-Exclamó el jefe, asustado.

- Nada-Respondió Fénix, sonriendo.

Base del equipo Rocket...o lo que quedó de ella, 12:45 AM.

- ¡Sólo aceptamos su ayuda porque queremos derrotar a esa odiosa mujer...! Pero...¿Qué pasó aquí?-Preguntó Jessie al ver el lugar hecho trizas.

Pikachu estaba escondido detrás de unas rocas, y en cuanto vio a Ash, corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos. 

- ¡¡Pikaaaaaa!!-Exclamó el bicho alegremente. ^_^

- ¡Pikachu! Estás bien...-Murmuró Ash, conmovido.

Meowth se acercó a Pikachu y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Dónde están el jefe y Fénix? 

Pikachu le contó a Meowth todo lo sucedido y éste se lo contó a los demás: Fénix había robado a Mewtwo y destruido la base del Equipo Rocket. El jefe logró escapar segundos antes de la enorme explosión, en un helicóptero, juró vengarse de Fénix...

En un hotel, 3:00 AM.

El equipo Rocket dormía plácidamente, cuando de pronto a James le dio sed. 

- Iré por un vaso de agua...-Pensó el chico de cabello azul mientras entraba en el baño. 

Dicho lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, y James no se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba ahí...era Fénix.

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Qué sueño tengo!-Murmuró James mientras se restregaba los ojos, y encendía las luces.

James estuvo a punto de gritar al ver a Fénix, pero ésta lo calló dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. 

- ¿Qué...qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó James cuando terminó el beso.

- Te seguí. No pude dejar ir a un hombre tan atractivo como tú...-Murmuró Fénix, insinuando una sonrisa, después cerró la puerta con seguro y apagó la luz.

James se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco, pero Fénix estaba demasiado cerca de él. El chico de cabello azul alzó los hombros, abrazó a Fénix por la cintura y se dejó querer...

- En fin...¿Cuándo volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta?-Pensó James mientras cerraba los ojos.

En el mismo hotel, 9:00 AM.

Jessie estaba desesperada por entrar al baño...

- ¡Date prisa, James! ¡TENGO QUE MAQUILLARME! :(

Pero James no respondía. Finalmente Meowth y Jessie tiraron la puerta con gran esfuerzo. Al entrar vieron a James durmiendo en el piso, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro. 

- ....................- Jessie y Meowth se quedaron sin palabras al ver un tatuaje en forma de Fénix sobre la espalda de Ja-me-me-mes. 

- Ahora comprendo por qué James sólo está cubierto por esa pequeña toalla...-Murmuró Jessie, molesta.

- ¡¡James tuvo una noche loca!! ¡¡MIAUUU!!- Exclamó Meowth, completamente sorprendido.

- Mejor vamos a desayunar-Dijo Jessie, retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo.

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre...¿Qué haremos con James?-Preguntó Meowth mientras observaba al mencionado sujeto.

- Déjalo ahí, que lo cuide la que le hizo el **regalito**...-Refunfuñó Jessie, saliendo del baño.

- ¿Estará celosa?-Se preguntó Meowth, con curiosidad.

* * *


	2. Misión Sailor Moon

Capítulo 2: Misión Sailor Moon

* * *

Torre Tokio. Martes, 13:00 PM.

Fénix caminaba junto a un hombre de lentes oscuros y gabardina negra. 

- A mi organización y a mí nos alegra tenerte en nuestro equipo-Dijo el hombre, mientras caminaba.

- ¿Cuál es mi misión?-Preguntó Fénix.

El hombre de la gabardina le entregó una foto a Fénix, ésta la miró detenidamente. Era una foto de Serena Tsukino. 

- Debes encontrar a esta chica. Ella tiene un valioso cristal en su poder...Debes traérmelo en menos de 24 horas-Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Y qué me darás si te lo entrego?-Preguntó la joven rubia, acariciando el rostro del hombre de la gabardina.

El hombre sonrió, tomó la mano de Fénix y le dio un beso, después dijo:

- Ya lo veremos...cuando hayas tenido éxito. 

- Cuenta con ello, Jedite-Dijo Fénix mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía.

Jedite se quedó inmóvil en el mismo sitio por un par de segundos...había algo en esa chica que lo inquietaba enormemente. De pronto Neflyte apareció, y dijo:

- Vaya, vaya...Así que Jedite no puede solo contra una niña indefensa y tiene que pagar los servicios de una ladrona profesional. 

Jedite ignoró las palabras de Neflyte y continuó caminando....

- Idiota-Pensó.

NOTA: Hagamos de cuenta que Neflyte y Jedite seguían vivos. ^_^

Torre Tokio, 13:30 PM.

El equipo Rocket caminaba despistadamente por las instalaciones de la torre.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto encontrar a esa tipa, James?-Preguntó Jessie, molesta.

- Porque el jefe pagará un millón a la persona que la encuentre-Respondió James, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esa es la verdadera razón? No la estarás buscando para que te haga otro "regalito", ¿o sí??-Preguntó Meowth con curiosidad.

James se sonrojó profundamente y evitó mirar a sus dos compañeros mientras decía:

- Sigamos buscando.

Jessie y Meowth suspiraron, molestos.

- Está bien, pero yo sólo lo hago por el dinero-Murmuró Jessie de mala gana.

- ¡Miau! ¡Yo también! 

James ignoró las palabras de sus amigos y siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Jedite. 

- ¡Pero qué hombre tan atractivo!-Pensó Jessie en cuanto vio al hombre de la gabardina pasar junto a ella. 

Jedite le lanzó una mirada despectiva al equipo Rocket y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció.

Departamento de Darien, 14:00 PM.

Fénix estaba a punto de tocar el timbre. 

- Según mis fuentes, Serena Tsukino debe estar aquí, estudiando para los examenes...-Pensó Fénix mientras tocaba el timbre un par de veces.

Después de varios segundos, Darien abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sí?-Preguntó el chico de cabello negro al ver a Fénix.

- Hola. Estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino-Dijo la joven, mirando a Darien de una manera seductora.

Darien se sintió un poco turbado y se sonrojó un poco. Después dijo:

- Serena no...no está aquí ahora. 

- Oh, qué lástima...¿Ella es tu novia?

- Sí...

- Debí suponer que un chico tan guapo como tú ya tenía novia...-Murmuró Fénix, mirando a Darien con fijeza.

De pronto él sintió unos enormes deseos de invitarle un té a Fénix. 

- ¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó el novio de Serena finalmente.

Fénix sólo sonrió como respuesta y entró.

Departamento de Darien, 15:00 PM.

Serena estaba afuera del departamento, con todas sus amigas, y tocaba el timbre desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué le pasará a mi Darien? Nunca se había tardado tanto en abrir...-Murmuró Serena tristemente.

- A lo mejor está en el baño-Dijo Rei.

- O a lo mejor no está-Dijo Ami. 

Serena miró a Ami, y dijo:

- No...Él me dijo que iba a estar trabajando en su departamento toda la tarde.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del departamento...

Darien estaba vistiéndose, mientras decía, con desesperación:

- ¡Oh no! ¡Es Serena! ¡Vístete! ¡Has algo...!

Fénix observaba a su amante desde la cama, con expresión divertida. 

- ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Si Serena te ve me mata!!-Suplicó Darien.

- Está bien-Murmuró Fénix, tapándose con una sábana y entrando al baño.

Darien suspiró con alivio y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Serena y las demás lo miraron, interrogantes.

- Perdón...Estaba en el baño-Mintió Darien.

- ¿Lo ven?-Dijo Rei, dándose aires de sabihonda.

- ¡¡Darien!! ¡¡Me tenías muy preocupada!!-Exclamó Serena, lanzándose a los brazos de su infiel novio. 

Darien intentó sonreír e invitó a pasar a Serena y a las demás.

Departamento de Darien, 15:30 PM.

Darien estaba preparando té, Serena y las demás estaban estudiando. De pronto, Rei murmuró:

- Oye Serena...¿No viste lo que tiene Darien en el cuello?

- No...¿Qué tiene?-Preguntó Serena.

Entonces Rei le contó a Serena y a las demás sobre el "chupetón" que tenía Darien en el cuello.

- Ve a hablar con él-Fue la recomendación de Rei-De seguro te engaña con otra.

Serena se puso realmente furiosa y decidió ir a hablar con Darien, pero entonces Fénix apareció, con una poké-bola en la mano.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Lita.

- ¿¿¡Acaso eres la amante de Darien!??-Preguntó Serena con terror.

Fénix rió un poco y lanzó la Poké-bola al tiempo que decía:

- ¡Mewto...ve!

Departamento de Darien, 15:31 PM.

Darien salió de la cocina y tiró la bandeja donde llevaba el té y las seis tazas. Serena y las demás estaban inconscientes sobre el piso...el Cristal de Plata había desaparecido. 

Torre Tokio, 18:00 PM.

- Buen trabajo, Fénix-Dijo Jedite al ver el cristal que la joven le ofrecía. 

Jedite intentó tomarlo, pero Fénix lo escondió rápidamente.

- Primero dame lo que me prometiste...-Murmuró Fénix.

- Está bien-Dijo Jedite, mientras abrazaba a Fénix y la tele-transportaba al Negaverso. 

Negaverso, 19: 45 PM.

Jedite estaba dormido en su habitación, con un tatuaje como el de James en la espalda. Fénix y el Cristal de Plata habían desaparecido...

* * *


	3. Misión Slam Dunk

Capítulo 3: Misión Slam Dunk

* * *

Preparatoria Ryonan. Miércoles, 11:00 AM.

El entrenador Taoka observaba el entrenamiento de su equipo, cuando de pronto, Fénix apareció junto a él.

- Llegaste tarde-Murmuró Taoka, molesto.

Fénix sonrió un poco al recordar la "velada" que había pasado con Jedite, y dijo:

- Lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

El Taoka gruñó un poco y siguió viendo el entrenamiento. Fénix también miró hacia la cancha y observó con curiosidad a varios jugadores.

- Tienes hombres atractivos en tu equipo-Comentó la joven.

- Déjalos, ellos no son para ti -Dijo el Taoka, sin mirarla.

- Qué lástima.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha...

- ¡Ya vieron a esa chica!-Exclamó Hikoichi, sorprendido.

- ¿Será la novia del entrenador?-Preguntó Koshino, pensativo.

- Debe ser una amiga suya-Murmuró Fukuda.

- ¿Quién será?-Pensó Sendoh con curiosidad.

El entrenador Taoka notó la repentina distracción de su equipo y gritó:

- ¡¡PÓNGANSE A ENTRENAR, PARVADA DE INÚTILES!! 

Los cuatro chicos obedecieron; Sendoh, Fukuda y Koshino siguieron entrenando mientras que Hikoichi apuntaba lo sucedido en su "libreta de secretos".

- Parece que tu equipo se alborota a la menor provocación-Dijo Fénix, riendo un poco.

El Taoka la miró con ojos asesinos, y murmuró:

- Quizá. Pero este no es el equipo al que debes alborotar...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hablemos afuera.

- Está bien.

De esa manera, Fénix y su nuevo jefe salieron del gimnasio.

- Te llamé para que hicieras algo muy importante. Pero ten en cuenta que no te pagaré ni un centavo...Recuerda que me debes un favor-Dijo el Taoka.

- Sí, ya lo sé-Murmuró Fénix, de mala gana.

El Taoka sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo y se la dio a Fénix, diciendo:

- Ellos son Takenori Akagi, Hisashi Mitsui, Hanamichi Sakuragi, Kaede Rukawa y Ryota Miyagi. Son los integrantes más importantes del equipo Shohoku, nuestro rival. Esta tarde tendremos un partido muy importante contra ellos. El equipo Ryonan debe ganar a toda costa. 

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con ellos?-Preguntó la joven al ver la fotografía.

- Sólo quiero que entretengas a algunos para que no puedan llegar al partido- Respondió el Taoka con tranquilidad. 

- ¿A qué hora será el partido?-Preguntó Fénix mientras guardaba la fotografía en su bolso.

- A las 6:30 PM.

- Tengo poco tiempo.

- Eres profesional...¿No? ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar!-Exclamó el Taoka, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al gimnasio. 

Fénix miró a su nuevo jefe hasta que desapareció en el interior del gimnasio, y pensó:

- Si no fuera mi amante oficial todo sería más fácil...

Entonces la chica rubia suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la estación.

Preparatoria Shohoku, 14:00 PM.

El equipo de basketball entrenaba sin descanso. Fénix llegó al gimnasio vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria Shohoku, y se paró provocativamente junto a la puerta principal. Los murmullos del equipo no se hicieron esperar...

- ¿Quién será esa chica?-Preguntó Mitsui.

- A lo mejor es nueva-Dijo el Cuatro Ojos.

- Debe estar esperando a alguien-Sugirió Ayako.

- ¡¡Seguramente es una admiradora mía, wajajajajaja!!-Exclamó Hanamichi antes de reír como loco.

- Bah-Pensó Rukawa mientras miraba brevemente a Fénix y seguía entrenando.

Como el Gorila estaba en su clase de Física, los miembros más fantoches del equipo decidieron atacar:

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Mitsui, acercándose a Fénix.

Fénix sonrió un poco, y dijo:

- Hola, tú debes ser Hisashi Mitsui...Soy una admiradora tuya.

- ¡Soy el talentoso basquetbolista Sakuragi!-Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Fénix y a Mitsui.

Fénix le sonrió, y dijo:

- Hanamichi Sakuragi, también son fan tuya. ¿Les gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo? Sé que están entrenando, pero no será por mucho tiempo...

Sakuragi y Mitsui intercambiaron una mirada de felicidad, y aceptaron.

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria Ryonan...

El equipo Rocket y Jedite se habían unido en la búsqueda de Fénix.

- ¿¡Dónde está!?-Preguntó Jessie, amenazando al entrenador Taoka. 

- No sé de que me están hablando-Respondió el Taoka de una manera demasiado indiferente.

- Sabemos que Fénix está trabajando para ti...¡Ahora dinos dónde está!-Preguntó Jedite de mala gana.

- ¡¡Miauuu!! ¡¡Habla de una vez!!-Exclamó Meowth.

El Taoka miró por un momento al gato parlante, y dijo:

- Estoy hablando con los dueños del circo, no con los changos. ¿Entiendes gato?

- ¡¡Jajajajaja!!-Jessie y James empezaron a reír como locos al escuchar aquello.

Mientras tanto, en la cancha...

- ¡Vaya! El entrenador tiene muchos amigos-Dijo Hikoichi.

- Veamos...Una ruda chica pelirroja, un afeminado tipo de cabello azul, un sujeto rubio con pinta de narcotraficante y un gato mutante que habla...¿En qué estará metido el entrenador?-Preguntó Koshino, rascándose la cabeza.

- Sigamos entrenando, esta tarde tendremos un partido muy importante-Dijo Sendoh.

Regresando con el Taoka y sus amigos...

- ¡No diré NADA!-Exclamó Taoka molesto, pues ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¡Habla! ¡Esa mujer robó el Pokémon favorito de nuestro jefe y debemos encontrarla!-Exclamó Jessie, furiosa.

- Además me robó el Cristal de Plata-Agregó Jedite.

- ¿Pokémon? ¿Cristal de qué? ¡Pues no me importa!-Exclamó el Taoka, tratando de darse la vuelta.

Pero Jedite lo tomó fuertemente por el hombro y, con voz de maldito, murmuró:

- Habla ahora o tu equipo y tú sufrirán las consecuencias.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Fénix está haciendo un trabajito muy importante para mí en la preparatoria Shohoku-Respondió el Taoka, molesto.

Preparatoria Shohoku, 15:50 PM.

- ¡¡¿En dónde están Sakuragi y Mitsui?!!-Exclamó Akagi al entrar al gimnasio.

- Salieron con una fan suya, a tomar un café-Respondió Ayako.

El Gorila miró su reloj y exclamó:

- ¡¡Rukawa, quiero que vayas a buscarlos ahora mismo!!

- ¿Y por qué yo?-Preguntó el Zorro. 

Akagi estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces los mencionados y antes desaparecidos sujetos entraron al gimnasio.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estaban, par de golfos?!-Exclamó el Gorila, furioso-¡Estábamos a punto de irnos sin ustedes!

- ¡Fuimos engañados!-Se defendió Mitsui.

- ¡Sí, esa chica que dijo ser nuestra admiradora trató de encerrarnos en el salón de judo mientras terminaba el partido contra Ryonan!-Exclamó Hanamichi.

- ¡¿Y creen que me voy a tragar eso!?-Preguntó el Gorila de mala gana.

- Pues sí...-Murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Además tenemos testigos. Ellos nos rescataron-Agregó Mitsui.

Entonces el Equipo Rocket y Jedite entraron al gimnasio.

- Esa mujer es una peligrosa asesina, ladrona, espía...en fin, hace de todo-Dijo Jedite.

- Hace poco fuimos víctimas de ella, al igual que sus dos amigos-Dijo Jessie.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Quién la envió?-Pregunto el Gori, algo confundido.

- Fue el entrenador de Ryonan...Desgraciadamente, cuando llegamos aquí, ella ya se había ido-Respondió James.

- ¡Lo sabía!-Pensó el Gori-La última vez trató de envenenar al profesor Anzai...

- Su marca personal es un tatuaje en forma de Fénix que deja sobre las espaldas de sus víctimas masculinas-Explicó Jessie.

Al escuchar aquello, Ayako miró fijamente la espalda de Rukawa, y dijo:

- Rukawa...¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda?

Todos miraron al Zorro y se sorprendieron al ver un tatuaje en forma de Fénix sobre su piel.

- ¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó Ayako.

- Significa que Fénix le hizo un "regalito" a este tipo raro...jijijijijiji...-Respondió Meowth, entre morboso y divertido.

- ¡¡Rukawa!!-Exclamaron todos sus compañeros de equipo.

- Pe...Pero...¡Creímos que aquella chica no te había interesado en lo más mínimo!-Exclamó el Cuatro Ojos, al borde del desmayo.

- Pero...¿Cuándo pasó?-Preguntó Ryota.

Rukawa miró a todos desconfiadamente, después suspiró y dijo:

- Antes de que Fénix viniera por primera vez al gimnasio, me tomó desprevenido en los vestidores...

- ¡Asqueroso!-Exclamó Ayako.

- Eres peor que James, cerdo-Murmuró Jessie.

La verdad es que ambas estaban muy celosas. 

Entonces Hanamichi y Mitsui fingieron demencia, pues también ellos tenían un tatuaje similar en la espalda...

* * *


	4. Misión Dragon Ball Z

Capítulo 4: Misión Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Laboratorio del Dr. Maki Gero. Jueves, 7:00 AM.

Ahora Fénix estaba en el escondite secreto del perverso Dr. Gero, su nuevo jefe.

- Bienvenida a mi laboratorio-Dijo el doctor en cuanto la vio entrar.

Fénix miró a su alrededor y descubrió tres cápsulas. 

- ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó la joven.

- ¡¡Son las creaciones más grandes de la historia...!! Pero aún necesitan unos ajustes, ejem...-Respondió Gero, un poco apenado-Eso no importa, ahora te diré lo que debes hacer.

- Te escucho-dijo Fénix.

Entonces el Dr. Maki Gero encendió una enorme pantalla y Bulma y su Corporación aparecieron en ella.

- Quiero que vayas a la Corporación Cápsula y robes su invento más reciente: La Súper Hiper Mega Cápsula-Dijo Gero, riendo siniestramente -Esta tarde será presentada a los medios.

- ¿Y cómo me pagarás?-Preguntó Fénix.

- Hmmmm...Por el momento no tengo dinero...Pero cuando me apodere del mundo te haré rica.

- No quiero dinero.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres?-Preguntó el Dr. Maki Gero, completamente impresionado.

Fénix señaló la cápsula del androide No. 17, lo cual escandalizó a Gero por completo.

- ¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!! ¡Aún no está terminado...es MUY peligroso!-Exclamó Gero-¡No sabemos qué pueda hacer cuando salga de ahí!

- Entonces no robaré la cápsula...-Amenazó la joven rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

Gero lo pensó un poco, y finalmente murmuró:

- Está bien, está bien...Pero una vez que No. 17 despierte, será tu responsabilidad.

- No importa, hace tiempo que necesito un ayudante atractivo-Dijo Fénix, mirando a No. 17 a través de la Cápsula.

- ¿Y por qué es tan importante que sea atractivo?-Preguntó Gero con curiosidad.

- Necesito a un "Gigoló" para engañar a las mujeres-Respondió Fénix tranquilamente-También necesito que sea 100 % fiel, un androide será perfecto.

- Será tu fin-Pensó Maki Gero, sonriendo con desprecio-Pero primero dejaré que cumplas tu misión.

Corporación Cápsula, 12:00 PM.

Bulma, su padre y todos los empleados estaban muy ocupados arreglando el salón para la presentación. Pero ni siquiera imaginaban lo que ocurriría esa tarde. Mientras tanto, Vegeta entrenaba furiosamente en el patio, y fue ahí donde Fénix lo vio por primera vez.

- Hola...-Murmuró Fénix coquetamente.

Pero Vegeta continuó entrenando sin prestarle la menor atención. Fénix se acercó un poco más a él, y dijo:

- Tú debes ser el esposo de Bulma...

- ¿Y eso qué te importa, mujer?-Preguntó Vegeta sin mirar a la chica rubia.

Fénix rió un poco y se acercó "demasiado" al Saiyajin.

- ¡¿Qué dem...!?-Preguntó Vegeta al ver a Fénix frente a él.

En el mismo lugar, 17:00 PM.

La presentación estaba a punto de comenzar, los medios de comunicación y los periodistas ya habían llegado, pero el GRAN invento y Vegeta no se veían por ninguna parte.

- ¡Oh no! ¿¡Papá, dónde guardaste el prototipo de la cápsula!?-Preguntó Bulma mientras buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó el señor Briefs.

- ¡No encuentro la cápsula por ningún lado! ¿¿Qué vamos a hacer?? 

Entonces Vegeta entró tranquilamente a la habitación donde estaban Bulma y su padre.

- ¡¿Dónde habías estado?!-Preguntó Bulma al ver al despreocupado Saiyajin.

- Por ahí...-Murmuró Vegeta, un poco sonrojado.

De pronto Sailor Moon y sus cuatro compañeras entraron en la habitación.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-Preguntó Bulma, alzando una ceja.

- Yo soy Sailor Moon y ellas son Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars...-Respondió la chica rubia.

- ¡Oh, pero si son las Sailor Scouts!-Exclamó el señor Briefs, impresionado.

- Ah...¿Y qué quieren?-Preguntó Bulma.

Vegeta las observaba sin interés.

- Estamos buscando a una ladrona muy peligrosa-Respondió Sailor Mars.

- ¿Habrá sido ella la que robó la cápsula?-Murmuró Bulma, pensativa.

- ¿Cómo es la mujer que están buscando?-Preguntó la señora Briefs mientras entraba a la habitación, ofreciendo bebidas a todos los presentes.

Sailor Moon tomó un vaso con jugo de naranja, mientras decía:

- Es alta y delgada...Hmmm...Es rubia...Tiene los ojos castaños...

- Y todo parece indicar que es ninfómana-Agregó Sailor Mars-Seduce a todo hombre atractivo que aparezca en su camino.

La señora Briefs miró a Vegeta, rió tontamente, y dijo:

- ¿No es esa la descripción de la chica con la que estuviste hace poco en la cochera, joven y guapo Vegeta?

Vegeta miró despistadamente a Bulma y negó rotundamente:

- ¿Yo? ¡NUNCA!

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo...-Murmuró Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars se acercó a Vegeta y le descubrió la espalda...Ahí estaba el tatuaje en forma de Fénix.

- ¡¿Qué significa eso!?-Preguntó Bulma, un poco confundida.

- La persona que estamos buscando acostumbra dejar esta marca en los hombres con los que ha estado...Y ustedes saben a lo que me refiero-Respondió Sailor Mercury, un poco sonrojada.

Bulma miró a Vegeta con ojos asesinos y gritó:

- ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! 

Mientras Vegeta y Bulma peleaban, el señor Briefs dijo:

- La persona que buscan ya no está aquí. Robó nuestro último invento y se escapó...Aunque no importa, porque sólo era el prototipo y le faltaban algunos ajustes.

Las Sailor Scouts se miraron entre sí, y suspiraron. Entonces decidieron seguir buscando...

Laboratorio del doctor Maki Gero, 19:00 PM.

- Oh, ya estás de vuelta...¿Trajiste la cápsula?-Preguntó Maki Gero cuando Fénix regresó.

- Aquí está...Pero antes...-Murmuró la joven, observando fijamente la cápsula de no. 17.

El doctor Maki Gero miró a Fénix desconfiadamente, después tomó un control remoto y la cápsula se abrió. No. 17 despertó lentamente.

- ¡Es perfecto!-Pensó Fénix con emoción.

- ¡Ahora dame la cápsula!-Exclamó Maki Gero, desesperado.

Fénix sonrió y le entregó el prototipo a su jefe. Entonces No. 17 salió de la cápsula...

- Número 17... -Murmuró Maki Gero, asustado.

17 sonrió siniestramente, después mató a su creador, sin decir una palabra.

- Creo que el doctor Gero tenía razón...-Pensó Fénix, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Entonces No. 17 miró a Fénix y estuvo a punto de matarla, pero...

- De ahora en adelante serás mío-Dijo Fénix, mirando al androide a los ojos.

- Sí...-Murmuró No. 17.

Fénix sonrió y después se acercó lentamente a él.

- Ahora veamos que tan atractivo eres...-Murmuró la chica rubia mientras seducía a número 17.

A bordo de un avión clandestino, 22:00 PM.

Fénix y su nuevo ayudante viajaban juntos hacia una nueva misión. 

- 17 es perfecto-Pensó Fénix, mirándolo de reojo-Con él a mi lado, todo será más fácil...

* * *


	5. Misión final

Capítulo 5: Misión Final

* * *

Torre Tokio. Viernes, 11:00 AM.

El equipo Rocket, Jedite, Bulma y las Sailor Scouts estaban reunidos en lo alto de la Torre Tokio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...!?-Exclamó Jedite en cuanto vio a sus odiadas enemigas.

- ¡¡Pero si es Jedite!!-Dijo Sailor Mercury, sorprendida.

Jessie miró a los presentes, con ojo crítico, y preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos están haciendo ustedes aquí?

- Yo vine para vengarme de esa zorra-Respondió Bulma, entre dientes, pues ya se había divorciado de Vegeta (¡qué rápida!), y quería darle su merecido a la rompe-hogares. 

- ¿Entonces todos recibieron una nota como esta?-Preguntó Sailor Moon, sacando una nota de su bolsillo y agitándola en su mano derecha.

La nota decía:"Si quieren recuperar sus preciados tesoros o tienen algo que decirme, vayan mañana a la Torre Tokio, a las 11:00 AM. Los estaré esperando con gusto. Atentamente: Fénix".

- ¡Esa maldita mujerzuela me las pagará!-Exclamó Bulma, molesta, mientras miraba la nota. 

- ¡Yo también! ¡No puedo creer que mi amado Darien me haya engañado con ella!-Chilló Sailor Moon.

- Yo también me vengaré-Pensó Jessie, tratando de actuar con naturalidad frente a James-No permitiré que se dé cuenta de que estoy celosa....

De pronto Fénix apareció, con el cristal de plata en la mano, y seguida muy de cerca por Mewtwo y No. 17. 

- Hola, es un placer volver a verlos-Dijo Fénix, coquetamente.

- ¡Me engañaste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste!?-Preguntó Jedite, acercándose a ella-¡¡Creí que me amabas!!

Fénix frunció el ceño, y sus secuaces detuvieron al perverso general del Negaverso.

- ¡¡Pagarás por esto, maldita!!-Gruñó Jedite.

- ¡Debemos quitarle el Cristal de Plata!-Gritó Sailor Mars.

Las Sailor Scouts se abalanzaron contra Fénix, junto con el equipo Rocket y Bulma, pero entonces; algo extraño sucedió...

- ¡Ataquen!-Exclamó Fénix, dando un gran salto. Entonces un ejército de hombres apareció dispuesto a atacar.

El ejército de Fénix estaba conformado por todos los hombres con los que había estado: Darien, Mitsui, Hanamichi, Rukawa y Vegeta. Como James y Jedite también tenían la marca de Fénix sobre su espalda, se vieron sometidos bajo su poder.

- ¡¡Noooo!!-Gritaron todas las féminas y Meowth (que era el único "macho" que no había sido embrujado por Fénix). 

Fénix comenzó a reír y salió corriendo, junto a Mewtwo y No. 17.

- ¡No la dejen escapar!-Gritó Bulma, tratando de seguir a la espía, pero fue atacada por su ex-esposo.

- ¡Yo la seguiré!-Gritó Sailor Moon, pero al instante fue detenida por Tuxedo Mask-¡Eres un traidor! 

De esa manera, todas (y Meowth), tuvieron que pelear; excepto Sailor Mercury, que corrió tras Fénix. La siguió hasta una pequeña habitación, pero cuando entró, sólo había una persona en el interior: No. 17.

- ¡¿Dónde está tu líder!?-Exclamó Sailor Mercury, con severidad.

Pero el androide no respondió, simplemente se acercó a la Sailor, con una mirada conquistadora. Mercury se sonrojó un poco, pero se prometió a sí misma que resistiría los encantos de aquel "gigoló".

- **¡¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!!-**Atacó la Sailor con todo su poder.

No. 17 recibió el poder y cayó sobre el piso, pero no se desmayó. Sailor Mercury frunció el ceño, entonces descubrió la puerta que estaba a espaldas de su enemigo, y decidió usar otro ataque:

- ¡¡Burbujas de Mercurio...Estallen!!

El androide no pudo ver cómo Sailor Mercury se escapaba, en busca de Fénix. Cuando la niebla se hubo disipado, las Sailor Scouts, Jessie y Meowth entraron en la habitación. Bulma se había quedado atrás, gritándole a Vegeta, el hechizo se había roto (en su caso), con tan sólo escuchar las quejas de su ex. En cambio, los demás se habían quedado inconscientes, sobre el piso. No. 17 trató de usar sus perturbadores "atributos" para engañar al grupo de féminas, pero Meowth se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a rasguñarlo en la cara, Sailor Moon aprovechó y le dio una súper patada en la entrepierna.

- ¡OUCH!-Gritó el androide antes de caer sobre el piso y desmayarse.

Después entraron en la siguiente habitación, donde sólo encontraron a Sailor Mercury.

- ¡Mercury! ¿Dónde está...?-Preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

- No lo sé-Respondió Mercury mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreía-Pero recuperé el Cristal de Plata...

- ¡Eres maravillosa!-Gritó Sailor Moon, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Jessie miró la escena con desagrado, mientras Meowth decía:

- El jefe no estará nada satisfecho con esto...

La joven pelirroja estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces descubrió algo tirado sobre el piso.

- ¡Es una Poké-bola!-Pensó, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba-¡Es la Poké-bola de Mewtwo, qué suerte!

- Recuperamos el Pokémon del jefe...Pero él quería a Fénix...-Murmuró Meowth tristemente.

Jessie le dio una patada, mientras gritaba:

- ¡Cállate!

Entonces Bulma entró, jalando a Vegeta por la oreja, y diciendo:

- Los invito a una fiesta, debemos celebrar esto. 

Todos aceptaron y subieron a la nave de Bulma, viajando hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

Torre Tokio, 12:30 PM.

Los esclavos de Fénix por fin recuperaron el conocimiento, los tatuajes se habían borrado y el hechizo había terminado.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Hanamichi.

- Me duele todo-Murmuró Mitsui.

- No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó-Pensó Jedite-Será mejor que me vaya...

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-Pensó Tuxedo Mask, sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde estarán Jessie y Meowth?-Preguntó James, mirando a su alrededor.

Ninguno recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Corporación Cápsula, 2:00 PM.

Las Sailor Scouts, Jessie, Meowht y todos los amigos de Bulma estaban en medio de una gran fiesta, cuando de pronto una noticia apareció en la televisión: "Hace pocas horas, las autoridades atraparon a la famosa delincuente Fénix. La policía organizó una redada, la cual no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de un ciudadano". 

- ¡Brindemos por eso!-Exclamó Jessie con emoción.

Sailor Moon y Bulma asintieron. 

- Después de todo fue buena idea sobornar a ese androide...-Pensó Bulma, antes de beber un poco.

Hawai, 2: 05 PM.

- ¿Acaso esa estúpida de Fénix creyó que podría utilizarme?-Pensó No. 17, molesto, mientras bebía una piña colada.

- Fue una excelente idea traicionar a Fénix y tomar el dinero de la Corporación Cápsula-Dijo No. 18 alegremente.

- Ahora somos libres y podremos hacer lo que queramos-Agregó No. 16.

Los tres androides estaban en una piscina. Habían viajado a Hawai con el dinero que Bulma le había dado a No. 17. 

- ¡Salud!-Exclamó No. 16 antes de que los tres chocaran sus copas. 

Corporación Cápsula, 3:15 PM.

- Hay algo que no entiendo...-Murmuró Sailor Mars.

- ¿Qué?-Preguntó Bulma.

- ¿Por qué todos los hombres se sentirían atraídos por esa mujer?-Preguntó la Sailor del fuego.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Vegeta?-Murmuró Bulma,mirando al infeliz ser.

El orgulloso Saiyajin desvió la mirada y gruñó un poco. Entonces Goku dijo:

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Lo había olvidado! El sábado una mujer rubia logró reunir las siete esferas del dragón, ¿y saben qué pidió? 

- ¡¿QUÉ!?-Preguntaron todos.

- Tener un poder de seducción ilimitado sobre todos los hombres. Planeaba conquistar el mundo, jejeje...-Respondió el desvergonzado Saiyajin.

- ¡¿Y cómo sabes eso!? ¡¿Acaso tuviste alguna aventurilla con ella!? ¡RESPONDE!-Preguntó Milk, histérica.

- No te pongas así, Milk. Sucede que el sábado estuve entrenando en las montañas y vi a aquella chica...-Respondió Goku tranquilamente.

Su esposa lo miró, no muy convencida. Pero en aquel momento, todas las mujeres pensaron que sería buena idea esperar un año y pedirle lo mismo a Sheng-Long...

^_^Fin^_^

* * *


End file.
